


Basically all of the ‘ic’ words…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some thought, Justin answers the question…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically all of the ‘ic’ words…

Title: Basically all of the ‘ic’ words…   
Story Type: Could be canon.  
Word Count: 125  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 51

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: After some thought, Justin answers the question…

 

**Basically all of the ‘ic’ words…**

“Someone once asked me to describe Brian. I think they were confused by my answer.”

“He has very a specific personality type. He’s a skeptic, often dramatic, sarcastic, eccentric, neurotic, caustic, antagonistic, narcissistic, and even tragic.”

“He’s a catholic, although he’s agnostic. I hate to say it but he’s probably an alcoholic.”

“I find him a romantic, magnetic, dynamic, fantastic, enthusiastic, erotic, hypnotic, exotic, euphoric, and a bit of a lunatic, who’s often stoic.”

“He can be very graphic, drastic, diabolic, caustic, dogmatic and even toxic.”

“He’s sadistic, masochistic, sporadic, nomadic, and erratic.”

“He’s always strategic, energetic and extremely photogenic.”

“He’s rarely optimistic, empathetic, or nostalgic. 

And he’s never ever domestic, apologetic, or sympathetic.”

“And he’s all mine, even if he is sometimes pathetic.”

The End


End file.
